Like Mother Like Daughter
by BlancRose
Summary: 11, Amy and Rory go for a nice visit to 2031, the year of the world's largest fair. Doctor meets someone whom he'd never had guessed he'd see again without trying. Rory starts to feel more left out of Doctor and Amy's lives and seeks relationship help.
1. Chapter 1

Diana walked through the streets with shopping bags in one hand, a cell phone in the other. She was on the phone to her mother.

"Alright, alright! I'm on my way home!... You can't treat me like a child any more mum, I'm 21!... No, I'm out shopping... Fine... I'll see you soon... Love you too, bye." She finished and flipped the phone shut.

She looked up a little too late though. She ran right into a man and her bags dropped along with her phone.

_"Bloke! Look what you've done!_" She muttered under her breath, she turned around to face the man. "Oh I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She said and bent down next to him to help pick up the bags.

They both stood back up and the man looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"What? What is it? Is there something on me?" She asked.

"...No-no..."

"Then what is it?" She demanded.

"You-you just look familiar... Like an old friend... But that's impossible, so I'm The Doctor!" He said and stuck out his hand.

"What kind of name is that? The Doctor, Doctor who?"

"Just, The Doctor."

"Alright then, good enough for me-" She said and took his hand in a shake, "I'm Diana."

"Nice to meet you Diana, have a good day!" The man finished and strolled off down the street.

"That was strange." She said to herself and continued to her car.

-Later-

She pulled into her parents' driveway and walked inside.

"Mum, I'm home!" She called through the large house. Her mother won the lottery with a ticket she got as a wedding gift and they were rather rich.

"Well it's about time too!" Her mother's voice rang from the dinning room. "What happened to your hair?" She asked when her head poked around the corner.

"Some bloke ran into me on my way to my car. He called himself 'The Doctor' strange isn't it? I asked doctor what and he said 'Just The Doctor'."

"Hm... 'The Doctor'? That name sounds familiar. Like-like something from a dream."

"I guess you could put it like that." Diana replied.

She rummaged through the cupboards and grabbed out a bag of pretzels. She went to the living room and clicked the television on. The news was showing that it was raining, but it was perfectly sunny outside. Sunny, but not very warm. She found herself playing with the key she got from her great-grandfather. He never told her what it was for exactly, only to keep it away from her mother. He had said this, _"It's the key to the universe, happiness and death. It is also the key of your mind." _But her great-grandfather was always a little out there. He talked of a great man that walked the Earth, but never found happiness. He was always alone and it was his curse. He saved lives, including grandpa's, but was rarely thanked. He told her all these stories, but never when mother was around. He told Diana to never tell her mother of such stories.

"Donna? Donna sweetheart, could you lend me a hand? And, Diana if you're up there could you come too?" Diana's father's voice came from outside breaking her thoughts.

"Well I'm sure not going outside. I'm busy." Donna called out.

Diana clicked off the television, pulled her autumn coat on, and went outside to the backyard. She looked up as a pile of cold, wet leaves plopped on her head. Her father was on the roof.

"What are you doing up there? You'll get yourself killed you will!" She yelled up to him brushing the leaves off.

"I had to clear these blasted nuts the squirrels keep leaving in the gutters. They're getting blocked again!" He called down.

"You're too old to be doing things like that." She started climbing up the ladder.

"Are you calling me old?"

"Well it's true!"

She reached the top and sent her father down to go help her mom with dinner. She took the rake and started scooping out the leaves and nuts crammed into the gutter. Somewhere from behind her came a strange grinding noise and a draft.

She looked behind her and saw a blue box sitting in the park.

"Well that certainly wasn't there before. What is it?" She said to herself and climbed down the ladder.

-A few minuets later-

She walked across the street and looked at it.

"Police Box... What's a Police Box doing here? These haven't been around since the 50's." She said allowed. "Oi! Now I'm talking to myself!"

She walked forward and tried opening it, but it was locked. She walked around looking to see if there was someway to get inside or to see how it got there. She was at the back when the door squeaked open.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You!"_ Diana exclaimed as she saw the man, the same man from the street.

_"Me?"_ He said surprised and turned around. "What was it... Diana?"

"What are you doing in a box?"

"It's a-a police box to be exact, but well it's just that... Well to start, where am I?"

"London genius."

"No, no. Where as in the date, street, hour."

"How do you _not know_ what year it is? It's the year 2021 and the seventeenth of November, 2 o'clock. Now tell me, what are you doing inside a police box?"

"... Oh you know, just, using the telephone."

"But the phone doesn't work."

He looked at her seriously, "How'd you know that?"

"I-I don't know... I-I guess since it's not plugged in?"

"There are only a few people in the entire universe that know that, so who are you exactly?"

"I'm Diana-"

"Diana what?"

"Well, _I'll_ answer you when you tell me who you are!"

"I told you, I'm The _Doc-_"

"-tor, I know. But Doctor _what_?" She exclaimed.

"Just_ The Doctor."_

"Well seeing as neither of us are about to give our names up, what brings you to this side of town?"

"I'm tracking."

"Tracking _what_-"

"Diana Rose Temple! What are you doing over there?" Her mother's voice boomed across the street. Even in old age she still had quite the vocals.

_"Donna?"_ The Doctor whispered.

"Coming mum!" She yelled back, her mother disappeared behind the door. "That's my mother's name, now how do you know her?" She snapped.

"'Mum'? She's your mother?" He asked yet again bewildered.

"Yes now-"

"I have to go, whatever you do, don't tell her about me, okay?"

She nodded, for some reason she felt like she could trust him, even that she knew him.

He climbed back into the box and slammed the door.

"Now what are you going to do in-"  
**_"DIANA!"_**

_**"COMING!"**_

She quickly started onto the street and said his name over and over again.  
"Why does it sound so familiar?" She whispered.

-Dinner-

Diana cleared the table and brought the plates into the kitchen for cleaning.

_"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor... Why does it sound so familiar?... _Stupid, stupid!_"_ She yelled at herself. "Great-grandpa's old stories! The Doctor was the man he talked about! How could I not realize that!"

"What are you mumblin' about?" Her mother asked walking into the room.

"Oh, nothin', just... talking to the dishes." Diana said and turned back to cleaning.

When she finished she ran back outside. She looked across the street, but the blue box was gone. She ran over and walked around where it was.

_"How does a box just disappear?" _She said allowed.

* * *

This chapter shows that Donna remembered her travels with The Doctor a little by Diana's middle name, Rose. She's named after Rose, whom Donna actually met a few times in her travels.


	3. Chapter 3

After examining the spot where the blue box was, the sun had set in the sky. Diana walked back to her house wondering where it had gone.

"What were you doing over there? Walking around in circles looking around the ground. What was that about?" Donna asked her.

"Oh, nothin'. Just... thinking." She replied and went up the stairs to her room.

Her room was large and painted light blue with a double bed, a desk with a computer, a television, a bookshelf, and a window seat. She realized she left her TV on and sat down in front of it looking for the remote. The weather was still on and it showed it was suppose to be raining at the moment, but there was nothing.

She finally found the remote and clicked the TV off. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. She almost immediately fell asleep.

A few hours later she woke up. She turned over and tried to fall back asleep, but she wouldn't. She turned over again and looked at her clock. It was blank. She sat up and whacked it a few times. It clicked on but it was all fuzzy. _1:04 AM _it read. She flopped back down onto her back and shut her eyes.

Her eyes sprung open a few minutes later because there were footsteps on the stairs. Not normal sounds like her mother's stomps or her father's shuffle and occasional stumble, but they were soft and creeping like. She shuddered and sat up clicking her nightstand light on. She crawled out of her bed and grabbed the vase off her desk. She clicked the light back off quickly and crept over to the corner farthest away from her door.

_Click_

Her door opened silently and something slowly crept in. Her heart started pounding.

_I should've grabbed the phone._ She thought slightly panicking.

The thing was by her bed and a light scanned it over. It beeped and a metallic voice came from the box.

_"No life form compatible_" It said.

The creature holding the box made a weird gurgling noise and her lights turned on. The thing looked directly at her and she gripped the vase tighter.

_"What the hell are you?"_ She spoke. It quickly thrust an arm into it pocket and Diana took the distraction.

She ran towards the door and threw the vase at the thing's head. The door shut before she could reach it. She rattled the doorknob but it was locked. She started pounding at the door but no noise came from her pounds.

She quickly turned around as the thing pointed a gun-like thing at her and something hit her neck. She reached up and pulled it out, slowly sinking to the ground. Her vision started blurring and the thing brought the box out again. She shielded her eyes as it scanned over her body.

_"Life form compatible."_ The metallically voice came again.

Her eyes were slowly drooping and a wave of exhaustion came over her. She tried to crawl away from the thing as it started coming over to her. She made it to the window and tried crawling out onto the roof, but she didn't have the energy.

The thing grabbed her by the leg and pulled her from the window. It picked her up and she passed out when they reached the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that all about?" Amy asked walking into the console room.

"Nothing, it was nothing." The Doctor said slowly turning away from the door.

Rory walked into the room a few seconds later.

"So where are we now?"

"2031, November 2nd. Year of the worlds' largest fair known in history. It takes up almost the entire continent of Europe." The Doctor responded flipping switches and the TARDIS's engines started rumbling.

"We're here for a fair?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. What? Fairs are cool."  
"How come we're not getting out here?" Amy asked walking over to the door.

"Um... it was all mushy and muddy. I don't want my shoes dirty." He lied.

At that moment his scanner started beeping and lights started flashing on it.

"What's this?" Amy asked picking it up.

The Doctor grabbed it from her hands before she could read the writing on it. "Nothing, just a scan."

"What's up Doctor? Your acting all... secretive and edgy."

"What? Amelia Pond, nothing is wrong with me." He said shaking the box.

"Well, you only call me by my full name when something's wrong, Doctor."

Rory stood and watched, not really knowing what to say. The box clicked, and then shut off.

"No, no, no, no!" The Doctor shouted running from the TARDIS.

"What is it?" Amy asked running out after him.

Rory grabbed his coat and followed out at a slower pace.

"I'm losing the signal!"  
"Of what?"  
He was silent as the box started clicking once more at a fast pace.

"Where are we?"

Silence.

"Doctor, where are we?" She asked again. "These homes are huge!"

The Doctor looked up. It had become nighttime, and the TARDIS was only a few feet from where it had been earlier. He turned to the TARDIS.

"I thought we'd moved..." He said as if speaking to the TARDIS.

"Hey, what's that?" Rory asked, the only one actually looking at their surroundings.

The Doctor and Amy turned to what Rory was pointing at. A shadowy figure was exiting one of the houses holding something over it's shoulder, something very human looking, and making it's way towards a rather small metallic pod.

"Hello!" The Doctor shouted making his way over to it.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted exasperated.

"Amy!" Rory shouted after her while trying to wrap his coat around her shoulders. She shrugged him off and ran after the Doctor.

"Well hello there." The Doctor said again as he neared the thing. "What's that you got there?"

Amy gasped. "Doctor! It-it looks like... like a person!"

Rory was still trying to put his coat on Amy as he eyed the figure of the girl draped over its' shoulder.

"It's not just a person. It's Diana. Diana Rose Temple."

"A friend of yours?" Amy asked, her voice questioning, her hands on her hips.

"Well, not really, but I guess you could say so. She's the daughter of an old friend of mine. I ran into her, literally, earlier-"

"That's nice, but what's that thing doing with her?" Rory asked.

"Be nice Rory." The Doctor said. "It has a name... I think."

Rory gave up on the jacket and instead took it upon himself to stand in front of Amy, as if protecting her from the creature.

At that moment, the creature let out a strange gurgling noise. The metallic pod gave a beep and part flew open like a door. The Doctor, Rory and Amy were standing in the way of it.

"Well. I see you'd clearly like to take off now. I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. Please set the girl down." The Doctor said in a rather cheery voice.

The creature gurgled again, but didn't release Diana.

"Alright, Now mind you-" The creature took a swipe at the Doctor, hitting him in the stomach. The Doctor flew back a few feet. Amy let out a little squeaky gasp. Rory forced her back a step away from the thing.  
Diana began to stir.

Rory stepped forward. He cleared his throat, "Mm... Excuse me, mister er, creature man? Er, could you um, set the girl down please?" He turned back to Amy, "Is he going to be alright?"

Amy, whom had hurried to the Doctor's side, had a look of surprise that Rory was standing up to the creature, but nodded her head. Her eyes widened as she looked beyond Rory's shoulder, Rory turned back around.

"Oh my head..." A faint voice came from the creature. "Oi! Where am I?"

The creature slowly put Diana on the ground. She stumbled around for a moment, trying to decide what was going on. She tripped over something, possibly herself, and fell backwards into Rory's arms. She turned herself around and clung onto Rory in a strange hug. She blushed, unnoticed in the dark, and pulled herself up again.  
Rory pushed her behind him and looked once more at the creature.

"Well that was-" A light strung down on the creature and it began to disappear.

The light disappeared and they were again in somewhat darkness.

"What was that all about?" Diana asked becoming fully conscious again. "And who exactly are all of you?"

The Doctor sat up and rubbed his head. "Ouch. That thing sure can pack a punch."

"But it hit you in the stomach." Amy said.

"Oh... Well, Diana!" He changed the topic quickly and hurried over to Diana.

"Hey!" She yelled as he started sonic-ing her.  
"What did he want with you...?" He questioned to himself.

"What was that-that thing, and what did it want with me? And who are you? You better not say 'The Doctor'" She swatted his screwdriver away.

"Well, you answered your own question, Diana." He said turning back to the TARDIS.

She followed after him continuing her questions, Amy and Rory at a farther distance hoping to not be part of the questioning. Diana stopped as the Doctor searched his pockets for his key and turned around to Rory.

"Thank you for catching me, and, well, getting that thing to drop me." She said.

Rory was taken aback; he normally wasn't the center of attention. "It-it was nothing." He said smiling shyly.

"Well, I believe that it will be back. The Yar-Ralos don't give up that easily, particularly if they want something."

"Yar-Ralos? Wha-" She stopped looking at the key the Doctor pulled from his pocket. "Hey!"

"Hm?" The doctor turned around.

Diana walked past him holding her necklace. She took the key and slid it into the lock. The door on the right swung open. The Doctor looked at her in surprise and grabbed her key.

"This is the one I gave Donna..." He said to himself, "How'd you get it?" He asked not looking up.

"My great-grampa. You might've known him. Wilfred... He talked about you a lot." She said silently as Rory slid into the TARDIS.

"Wilfred... Is he still-"

"About seven years ago. Actually, seven years exactly in about three months."

He handed the key back to her, "He was a great man... you should keep it." He said and walked into the TARDIS.

Amy, whom had been silent this entire time, had a rather jealous look. She had known the Doctor longer, yet he gave some girl he just met a key to the TARDIS. Why hadn't she given her one? She also walked into the TARDIS. Diana stood outside.

The Doctor poked his head out the door, "Coming?"

She slid the necklace back on, "Yeah."

The Doctor was looking excitedly at her face. "What?" She asked looking around.

"Well? Any comments?"

She smiled, "Hm... nope. A little different then my gramps described. You regenerated recently?" She asked.

He smiled wider, "How much did he tell you about me?"

"Everything he knew I guess. Every time I saw him he told me a new story. But he was carful not to around my mother."

His smile faded a little, "Yeah, that would be on my request." He walked up to the console and rubbed it for a moment.

Amy was sitting on a chair and Rory stood by her side, both looking at the Doctor.

Diana turned around and closed the door. She gave a little gasp and slid to the floor clutching her chest.

"Doctor!" Amy and Rory yelled.

The Doctor turned to them as they ran over to her. "Diana!" He called also running over.

"Doctor what's wrong with her?" Amy asked.

"I-I don't know-"

Rory was holding her wrists checking her pulse as the Doctor grabbed out his stethoscope.

Her hands moved back up to her right side and she cried out.

"Lets get her off the ground." Amy said almost shouting.

They began to pull her up and made it over to the chair before she cried out again.

"Doctor what-what's happening to me?" She grimaced.

The Doctor sat speechless. He spoke in a soft voice, "Oh, Donna..."

She looked up at him bewildered, "My name's not-" She winced again.

"No, no, your mother. A long time ago she was crossed with my DNA and-well, long story, I had to block her memory so she wouldn't... burn up... it appears you have inherited some part of her, or my, genes. The same thing will happen to you if I don't-"

"Doctor?" Amy asked confused.

"I'll explain later." He said frowning placing his hands on Diana's head. He closed his eyes.

Diana pulled his hands off her head slowly. "Diana, I have to do this-"

"-No-"

"-I can't just let you do this-"

"-Yeah? Well I'm an adult. I can make my own-"

"-But I can't let you die-"

"-Well that's not your problem-" She cried out again and the Doctor looked furious not being able to stop her pain.

"-Diana-" He placed his hand on her head again.

"-NO!-" She exclaimed, struggling to her feet.

"-I'm not letting you die because of me!" He shouted at her. "Too many..." The Doctor wished that Amy and Rory weren't in the room. "I have to do this, Diana. You don't have a choice... I'm sorry..."

Diana looked into his eyes for a moment before nodding.

The Doctor they both closed their eyes. A few seconds later, Diana went limp and fell over. The Doctor caught her and turned away from Amy and Rory, whom had very shocked and confused expressions, but neither spoke.

"We can't just leave her at her house now. I'll have to lock her somewhere in the TARDIS..." He walked up the stairs and down the hall.

"What just happened?" Rory asked Amy as the Doctor's footsteps faded away.

"I-I don't know." She said. "But we probably shouldn't talk about it unless the Doctor bring it up, okay?"

"I've never seen him so... upset before."

"Neither have I, Rory." Amy was just dying to ask the Doctor what just happened.

~To Be Continued~


	5. Chapter 5

After a few moments of sitting in silence, the Doctor returned. He was still frowning and avoided eye contact with both Amy and Rory. He walked over to the console, pulled out his sonic-screwdriver, and pointed it at a tiny hole on the underside of the console.

"What's that for?" Amy asked.

"...Two things." He said after a moment.

"And...?"

"To keep her room locked, incase you try to go nosing off in the wrong room, and to start up the program."

"Hey! I don't go 'nosing off'! ... That often... and what's 'the program' anyways?"

The Doctor straightened up, "I have her in a holographic chamber. The TARDIS basically makes her think she's still at home, living her ordinary everyday life."

"Well, why'd you do that?"

"Because."

"Why?" Amy asked again.

His voice raised, "Because Amy!"  
She shrunk back a step.

"Because..." He threw his hands through his hair, "Because. She can't ever leave that room again. Never. Ever. She'll be stuck in there the rest of her life... If we remove her from there, just for a moment, she'll burn up..."

It was silent except for the purring of the TARDIS engines.

"W-Why is that, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"If we take her from that room, she'll wake up in a matter of seconds. The TARDIS will re-trigger her memories and I won't be able to do anything... If the Yar-Ralos weren't after her, we could've just returned her to her house... She's trapped in here and it's all my fault..." He was at the computer screen now. His hand was stroking the side of it. "All my fault..." He repeated.

"Well, why are the 'Yar-Ralos' after her anyways?" Amy asked looking over his shoulder at the screen.

The room it was looking down on was rather small for a TARDIS room. There was a foggy mist enveloping the room, no doors or windows in sight. The walls were TARDIS blue and had the appearance of a foggy watery like substance running through them. There was a small, flat bed on the floor in the centre of the floor. Diana was lying on it, still in her white night dress, with the appearance of being in a very nice slumber. There was a small smile on her face.

The Doctor clicked the screen off and turned around. Amy looked around, forgetting his presence for a moment. The anger flushed from his face and he clapped his hands together.

"Alright, so shall I explain why they need her?" He asked, the cheer somewhat returning to his voice.

They both nodded.

"Alright. Well. The Yar-Ralos are a somewhat old race. They're about... 2,000 years old, so I guess more fairly new. Their race survives solely on meta-crises; don't ask why they chose a rare type of energy. Meta-crises are when something that can't exist, exists. Like a Time-lord-human, which is what happened to her mother. Her mum, Donna, created a duplicate of me with my severed hand and some regeneration energy. Part of my DNA went into her. Her human brain couldn't hold all of my knowledge so her brain started burning up, like Diana's was. I had to block out all memories of me so that wouldn't happen. If she ever remembered me, even for just a second, she would die. Apparently, unknown to me, Diana got her mother's, my, knowledge and it was triggered when she saw the TARDIS. It didn't happen when she saw me because, well, I regenerated sine that last time I saw her mum. Diana is, therefore, also a meta-crises and that is why they wanted to use her... get it everyone, questions?"

Amy shook her head. "No, well, kind-of... er, not really." Rory replied.

"Yes?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, why didn't that, um, thing just take her. Why did he just give her up?"  
"Ah, good question Rory. Their teleports only take one at a time. Don't you worry; they'll be back sometime. Soon I should suspect."

"So what are we going to do?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Nothing. Well, you're not doing anything. I'm going to send the Yar-Ralos back to their planet well you two stay in the TARDIS, out of my way. Understand? The Yar-Ralos are incredibly violent, and won't take a second glance at you two. They'll shoot you on the spot."  
"And what about you?" Amy retorted.

"I don't belong on this planet. It will take them longer to decide whether I can be used as a power source." He smiled.

"And are you sure about that?" Amy asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Um, no. But it's a good guess." He said and threw down the switch on the console.


End file.
